


Dear Vax'ildan,

by BonTheScottishVampire97



Series: Our Dear Rogue [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Loved Vax, F/M, Former Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Gil Is Still Grieving, Grog Is The Best, I'm Still Not Over Vax, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Keyleth And Gil Don't Get On, M/M, Or Gilmore, Or Vax'ilmore, So Is Vex, Talk Of What Ifs, Vex & Percy Had Kids, death aftermath, letters to the dead, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonTheScottishVampire97/pseuds/BonTheScottishVampire97
Summary: Years have passed since Vax's death and Gilmore has something to say.He always had like writing on parchment with a black feathered quill by candlelight at night.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: Our Dear Rogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dear Vax'ildan,

**Author's Note:**

> This story is standalone from the previous two in it's series, "Our Dear Rogue".

_Dear Vax'ildan,_

_It's been years, my beloved, but I just had to write to you again. I miss you dearly._

_Vex'ahlia is pregnant once more, her third time now._

_I think it's twins._

_She told me that I better not jinx that for her._

_I'm sort of jealous, really._

_I always tried to imagine what children of me and you would have looked like._

_Sometimes I still do._

_Keyleth writes me less and less these days, though I think she only ever did out it of politeness._

_She'll probably stop soon._

_Though, after everything, I'm surprised she ever bothered._

_She knows I still love you and I know she still loves you and we both know that you had loved us both in the end._

_I wish things had been different between the three of us, I really do, but it's probably for the best._

_Can you imagine if you had both of us on your arms?_

_I can't, nor can she._

_But you always had the larger heart out of all of us._

_Scanlan and Pike finally got married and I think it's one of the very few times I have ever seen Grog cry._

_Kaylie sang._

_It was beautiful._

_Percy's hair is brown now._

_It's nice, Vex adores it, but I'll miss that shock of white._

_However, it's good to know he's recovering now._

_The quarter elves are adorable - Vessie and Val are angels, Vax. Angels._

_They call me Uncle Gil!_

_I wish you could meet them._

_I often tell them stories about you and they love every single one._

_Vex'ahlia hates me for it, cries everytime anybody mentions you or whenever she sees a raven._

_I do too, I must admit._

_Most of us do._

_Cassie actually passed a law in your name, you know?_

_For the kids._

_Vex told her of what you both went through growing up and she wants to make sure no child of Whitestone will ever go through it too._

_They've even opened a home for children in your name as well._

_Vax'ildan's Home For Lost And Discarded Children._

_Percy came up with it._

_No child in Whitestone will ever go cold, hungry, homeless or abused again._

_You know, I think I'm going to retire soon, Vax - I'm greying and I'm aching more and more every single day._

_Sherri, bless her, tries to convince me to keep going but I just don't think I can._

_Before I could expect a pretty raven haired rogue to waltz in and sweep me off my feet despite my huge size and his smaller size._

_Or I could expect a large party of arrogant, half-witted adventurers who'd try to rob me blind with a smile._

_But now I will never experience either of those two glorious things again._

_I adopted a dog._

_A big, beautiful, shaggy thing of grey and white and black fur with blue eyes._

_I called her Dana'Vax._

_Cheesy and poor, I know._

_But I simply adore the old girl, she's so gentle and friendly._

_A charmer._

_You'd love her. She keeps stealing my shoes._

_Grog got a job._

_A real job._

_He's a "playground monitor" for the local school - The kids love him and it's really good for his anger._

_They use him like a climbing tree and he loves it._

_There's hardly any bullying happening now._

_The kids are smarter than the adults on that front._

_Scanlan published his first song book._

_It's great, enchanted to play back his songs as he played and sang them._

_I helped._

_The very last song is dedicated to you, Old Friend, simply named:_

_Vax'ildan_

_Your sister nearly killed the poor bastard._

_Well, I'm running out of ink and parchment here, I'm afraid, but I just wanted to catch you and your Queen up to date on things._

_She better treat you well._

_So until next we meet, My Sweet_

_Shaun xxx_


End file.
